parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Rainbow Dash Played Buck in Home On The Mythical Land She is A Horse Rainbow Dash Played The Magic Carpet in Christopher Robinladdin She is a Carpet Rainbow Dash Played Carface in Dumbo and Simba in "All Animals Go To Heaven" He is a bulldog Rainbow Dash Played Shadow the Hedgehog in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) He is a Black Hedgehog Rainbow Dash Played Sunburn in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Rainbow Dash Played Fern Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure Rainbow Dash Played Snow White in Rainbow Dash White and the Seven Animals and Rainbow Dash White Happily Ever After Rainbow Dash Played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Shimmer Rainbow Dash Played Alice in Rainbow Dash In Wonderland She is a girl Rainbow Dash Played Toby in The Great Witch Detective Rainbow Dash Played Jenny Foxworth in Kiki and Company Rainbow Dash Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Jedi Rainbow Dash Played Rabbit in Spike Fu! Rainbow Dash Played Balto in Rainbowto Dash,Rainbowto Dash 2: Pony Quest and Rainbowto Dash 3: Wings of Change Rainbow Dash Played The Genie in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is the Genie of the Lamp Rainbow Dash Played Timon in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride, and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a meerkat Rainbow Dash Played Sebastian in The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess, The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea & The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess 3: Twilight and Kimiko's Beginning She is a crab Rainbow Dash Played Hercules in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a wonder boy Rainbow Dash (with Flash Sentry) Played Shang in Twilan She is the captain of China Rainbow Dash Played Victor in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2 She is a gargoyle Rainbow Dash Played Peter Pan in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a flying boy Rainbow Dash Played Aladdin in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is the street-rat Rainbow Dash Played Prince Naveen (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog Rainbow Dash Played Woody in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a cowboy Rainbow Dash Played Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & Xiaolin Tunes: Back in Action She is a rabbit Rainbow Dash Played SpongeBob Squarepants in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie, The Rainbow Dashpants Movie 2, and Rainbow Dashpants She is a sponge Rainbow Dash Played Doc in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a dwarf Rainbow Dash Played Lumiere in Beauty and The Dragon, and Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is a table centle Rainbow Dash Played Taran in Rainbow Dash and The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a warrior Rainbow Dash Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Pegasus Detective She is a mouse Rainbow Dash Played Kuzco (Human; as a human) and Kuzco (Llama; as a pony) in The Equestria Girl's New Groove & The Equestria Girl's New Groove 2: Pinkie Pie's New Groove She is an emperor Rainbow Dash Played Ariel in The Little Rainbow Dash and The Little Equestrian Girl Rainbow Dash (with Applejack) Played an Extra with Rodan in The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a guest star Rainbow Dash Played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl Rainbow Dash (with Raimundo) Played Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash Played Anastasia/Anya in Rainbowstasia Dash Rainbow Dash (human) Played Odette and Rainbow Dash (pegasus) as Swan Odette in The Pegasus Princess (Hiatt Grey Style) Rainbow Dash Played Kiki in Rainbow's Delivery Service Rainbow Dash Played Lily in Ariel and the Magic Sea Rainbow Dash Played Dinky in The Turtle and the Bear Rainbow Dash Played Sky in Total Drama Pahkitew Island (RebeccaTheSorceress' Version) She is a Tomboyish Contestant, who is Fit, Healthy, Strong and Clever. Rainbow Dash Played Skeebo in Trixie and the Ghostly Adventures She is a Bully Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Horses Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Memes